The Daughter of the Dutchman
by LaVieEnRose15
Summary: To sum off.....A girl is found in Davy Jones locker. The story is a good read! R&R, thanks.
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

It was a dark night; the only light was that of fireflies glowing. Jungle vegetation surrounded the small cove that led out to the sea. Crickets hummed their tunes and birds screamed into the night sky. A faint shadow appeared out of the brush. The figure appeared to be an old woman that was dragging a dinghy. She stood up wrapping herself in a blanket.

"You belong to the sea." The old woman said. She was shedding small tears and whimpering. She placed a small paper and chest inside the boat and quickley launched the small dinghy out into the water. A small girl inside had been sleeping.

The girl was no more than fifteen and had very classic features. Her curly long brown hair flew in the wind. She was dressed in a white silk nightgown and robe and looked absolutley angelic as she floated out of the cove.

"My sentiments and love will be with you always." The old woman choked out. She blew a kiss that made little sparks and with that, turned away and disappeared in thin air.

The small dinghy was nothing but a shadow on the moonlit sea. The waves rocked the boat but the girl inside slept in peace. The moon draped in clouds shone down on the little boat and seemed to be watching it sail far into the night.


	2. Never Wander in Lonliness

The sun was creeping up over the horizon creating a pink sky lined with purple clouds. The waves lapped against the tiny dinghy which was no more than a stick on the large sea.

The girl inside began to wake; this was an unusual morning. She usually awoke to the sound of small birds outside her window. Not to mention the smell of the flowering vines on her balcony. The girl sat up in absolute fright.

"Where am I?!" she questioned.

She realized she was floating in a dinghy and was somewhere on the ocean. The girl screamed and cried with worry and terror. Tomorrow was to be her fourteenth birthday and she was going to die of starvation and thirst. Why had Calypso done this to her?

The girl closed her eyes trying to get a hold of herself. She laid down crying into a blanket. Then she noticed something.

A small box and letter was hidden under a board. She sat up and took the things in her arms. The box was wrapped as if it was a gift of some sort. She looked at it for a while there was a message on top that stated _**do not open**_.

"Strange" she thought

She looked at the letter. It was in Calypso's writing. She started to open it when she heard a rumble. It sounded like thunder, but there were no threatening clouds. The current picked up then she knew. A waterfall was dead ahead. The girl tried to push the boat back but it was no use. She screamed as her dinghy plummeted over the side and into the black bottom below.

The sun beat down relentlessly on the crashing waves and beach. Pieces of driftwood floated up onto the shore along with the box the girl had been sent with. Waves crashed upon the white salt sand.

The girl woke once again to a place unknown to her. She felt throbbing pain in her head that had a gash in it and her ankle was badly sprained. The girl was no longer a picture of an angel. Her nightgown was torn and brown with wet sand. She looked up into the sky, "Why me?" she barley whispered. Her dark brown eyes were on the verges of tears.

The distraught girl painfully sat up and looked out onto the sea. She had lived such a plush life before this. It was filled with beauty and happiness and love for the sea. Now , she hated the sea, she hated Calypso for abandoning her.

She looked up and down the beach, not a sign of life anywhere not even a plant. Her eyes caught hold of the package she had been abandoned with. She remembered the letter that had been sent with it. Before she went down the waterfall, the girl stuffed the letter in to her bodice. She took it out and read the front of it.

"_My sweet" _it read. The letter was not that wet and the print was legible. The girl opened it and began to read,

_My dearest Natalie Elizabeth,_

_I know by the time you read this you will be in utter shock and despair. The reason I sent you was for you to live your own life. Until I killed your mother, you were in her care. Regretting my actions, I sent you out to sea to find your only relative, your father. Never come back to me again, I have sent you with all you need to live. Every day that I cared for you I remembered that no one should have the burden of giving up their life in order to save someone else. Remember what I have taught you and listen to your dreams and heart. Destiny is yours and your life is what you make of it. _

_Love,_

_Calypso _

Natalie Elizabeth read the letter three more times before bursting out into tears. Calypso had lied to her. She told her that her mother died in a fire when she was only four. Greed is what had killed her mother. It was not fair that she was killed for someone's own happiness. Natalie promised to herself that she would never let anyone take advantage of her or her family again.

Minutes turned to hours as Natalie kept thinking and reading. She sat in the sand keeping her ankle propped up on the box. One thought possessed her mind more than anything. She had family, she had a father. He was out there under the same sky as she was. She would find him and when she did she would never wonder in loneliness again.


	3. Sails on the Horizon

_The fire glowed in the small house. There had never been such a cold night in all history of the Caribbean. It did not seem to matter to the woman sitting with her child. _

_The woman smiled ear to ear as her child looked up in absolute awe at her mother. From the child's point of view, her mother was everything. She had light brown locks with small blonde highlights. Her eyes were as warm as the fire and her lips were as red as the rose. _

_There was a knock at the door. The mother looked up and carefully placed her child I a small cradle that sat next to her bed. The knocks became more and more urgent. She opened the door and was immediately shot in the chest. _

_The baby started crying scared at the noise. He even became more scared at the sight of her mother not moving on the floor. _

_A hooded figure stepped into the house and smiled when she aw the little girl in her crib. She gently picked her up and ran out into the night. Four men entered the room and picked up the mother's body and buried her by the garden outside._

Natalie gasped and immediately sat up. She looked around eyeing the letter and box next to her. She used the box to prop her leg up to keep it from hurting her

"Relax, it was a dream; nothing more nothing less."

Natalie knew deep down that was her mother. She felt horrible for only having one memory of her mother and that being she was shot. Why would Calypso kill her mother? She looked out onto the horizon the sun was coming up; deep hues filled the sky. She also saw what looked like a silhouette of a ship. The ship was not moving; it was caught on a rock.

"A ship!" Natalie exclaimed. She smiled she may find people that could help her. Natalie stood there in shock; this was her chance. She grabbed her box and letter and headed into the waves. She was going to have to swim out to the ship for she had no boat or dinghy. She grabbed a few pieces of wood to keep her things on and herself afloat.

"I will find a way to get home." She thought

It had taken almost all day to get to the vessel. Natalie held tight to her possessions and tried hard to stay afloat. Her body stung with pain, her ankle refused her leg from working. She panted and breathed heavily.

The sun was gone below the horizon with only a faint shadow of light that remained. Natalie could hardly see because the sun was gone and the salt stung her eyes. The waves pushed her against the rock the vessel was lying on. She grabbed a small place to put her hand and swung across to the top of one of the rocks.

Natalie sat atop the rock to catch her breath. She felt her head, the gash had reopened and blood drizzled out on to her face. Her nightgown was in tatters and her robe was muddy and torn.

Natalie looked down at the ship. It was broken in half and its sails were worn to shreds. Slowly, she made her way down to the deck. She limped across to a sailor crying into his hands. He held a rosary and seemed to be praying. Natalie dare not come near but she had to help him.

"Sailor!" she shouted.

He looked up; his face was almost completely covered in blood. He shivered and cried at first but then he smiled and stood up. Natalie cautiously backed away.

"I told you Amelia, we could get through the hurricane." He stammered.

Natalie was in terror; the man was hallucinating. He pulled forward and tried to grab her but Natalie had already limped away. She turned to find a man that had been drowned and was blue with ocean water. She screamed at the sight of him.

Natalie felt two strong arms grabbing her, she turned to see what it was. A man smiled at her and said, "Hello Pretty" That was it for her; using her good leg she kicked him in the waist causing him to hunch over in pain. She looked around to see sailors in all directions. Two grabbed her she struggled screaming and kicking with all her might. One tried to grab her box away.

"Stop!" she yelled. She punched him as he landed on the ground. More and more men tried to pull her down until she could no longer move. Natalie noticed the ship next to the broken vessel. It was huge, unlike an ship she had ever seen or imagined.

The men who were left on the broken vessel were being escorted on to the larger boat. Three strong sailors pulled Natalie onto the boat. She held tightly to her box not letting anyone touch it. The three men threw Natalie to the ground.

"Kneel!" one of the commanded.

Natalie looked at the people next to her. They had come off the ship that had been wrecked. They looked pale and tired; almost weak. Men looked at the survivors and especially at Natalie. She immediately began to push back against the railing.

"Alert the Captain!" one sailor shouted.

All became quiet except for footsteps. The men parted making a walk way. A man in a crimson shirt stood looking over each one of the men then turned to Natalie.

She had never seen such a man in all her years. He was tall and muscular and had dark brown hair that was wet. His brown eyes sparkled like jewels and seemed like they could melt away anything. Natalie eyed him; she was in awe of him.

He went down to the first man and talked to him. Natalie just watched, she had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

One by one he talked to the men until his eyes came upon Natalie. She backed away as he kneeled in front of her.

"Do you fear death?" he asked slowly.

"What a silly question to be asking someone who only has a sprain and gash in their head considering they went over waterfall." Natalie said matter-of-factly.

The man behind the captain looked up at this remark and just stared into Natalie's eyes. A few men behind him did the same. The captain looked at her in utter confusion.

"This boat you were on fell over a waterfall?" he asked.

"I was not on that vessel; I went over a waterfall and landed over there on that land." Natalie pointed over to the beach far off in the distance.

The man behind the captain tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something Natalie could not hear.

The captain looked down at the girl and bent down in front of her. He smiled and tried to touch her hands but Natalie pulled herself back in fright.

"I have questions too." Natalie stated.

The captain searched her eyes and looked at the first mate that was still in shock.

"Where am I and what ship am I on?" Natalie asked with a bit a fright in her voice.

"You are aboard the Flying Dutchman and are in the locker." The captain stated.

Natalie was shocked; she had heard of this place from Calypso.

"Am I dead?" she asked quietly

"No, amazingly you are still alive and well."

Natalie sighed a sigh of relief. "Well how do I get out?" she asked.

"Well don't you have the charts?" the captain asked.

"What charts?" Natalie questioned.

"The charts to the farthest gate…don't you have them?"

"No" Natalie stated. She realized she might never get home again.

The man behind the captain looked at him and knelt down beside the captain. They looked like almost twins even though one was older than the other.

"Son, she does not know how to get home; and we can't keep her here forever…Calypso would not like that." He said.

Natalie was startled by the mention of Calypso's name. She wondered why Calypso would send her here if could not stay. Natalie wanted to say Calypso sent her but something held her back.

"Calypso should not be bothered by someone who found their way to the Farthest Gate by themselves." Natalie stated. She moved forward a little knowing they would not hurt her.

Both the captain and first mate chuckled a little.

"Well then you obviously do not know Calypso." the first mate said.

Natalie was laughing inside herself. They obviously were true sailors.

"I could stay for a little while until I feel like going back." Natalie said.

She wanted to stay; something here made her comfortable.

The first mate and captain looked at each other; it seemed that they were willing to keep her.

"Alright you may stay until Calypso tells us otherwise." The captain said.

Natalie tried to stand up but winced; her leg was getting worse. The captain helped her up and told her to go to the galley; there were some things that she could do to keep it from swelling.

"By the way I am Captain Will Turner." He said politely.

Natalie smiled a little; he was very kind.

"I am Natalie Elizabeth; I have no last name that I am aware of." Natalie said.

"Sorry to hear that" he said.

"When I get back I will be able to find my long lost father." She said.

"He better be as kind as you are." He complimented.

She smiled at him. They locked gazes for a second. They both had big brown eyes that could melt anything away.

Natalie was not sure what she saw in him; but something was there.


	4. Pleasure Man's sin

Natalie was in the galley patching up her leg and head. She thought about her mother for a long time. She barely remembered her soft touch, and amber eyes. The way she smiled and her light brown locks that dangled down to her chest. She sat there for awhile whilst tears threatened in her eyes.

She heard the silent sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Natalie jumped at the sound of this.

"Who is there?" she asked cautiously.

"It's alright…only me." The sailor reveled himself to be the first mate.

He stepped out of the darkness and pulled over a barrel to sit on. Natalie was amazed how much he looked like the captain even though he was older. He pulled out a block of wood and a knife and started to whittle. Natalie thought his behavior was very amusing.

"Excuse me but do you want something." Natalie asked.

"No…no I just thought you needed a friend." He smiled and went back to chipping his wood.

Natalie stood up and walked over to him and sat next to him. He barely noticed; Natalie found him extremely rude. She hesitated trying to find what she wanted to say.

"I could not help but notice how much you and Captain Turner looked alike." She stated.

He chuckled a little; never taking his eyes off of his wood. "He is my son."

Natalie looked down at her feet. "That explains a lot." She said.

She ruffled her robe and nightgown that was already clean. The first mate noticed how clean she was; she had barely been down there ten minutes. He turned back to his whittling and pondered how she could have done it.

"what is your name?" Natalie asked.

"Will Turner or Bootstrap Bill…which ever you prefer." He ignored looking at her and kept to other thoughts.

Natalie became very annoyed at his behavior and stood to leave; but he pulled her back. She turned in shock.

"Don't touch me!" Natalie shouted.

Bootstrap chuckled and let go of her arm.

"You are quite a stubborn lass." He said almost laughing.

Natalie just glared at him and pushed herself onto a chair.

"Now I have some questions for you missy." He said. Bootstrap had put his knife and wood in his pocket and gave Natalie his full attention.

"Where did you come from and how you did get here?" he asked dating his eyes back and fourth.

Natalie could not hide her anger; she glared at him never taking his eyes of her. She played with the grooves of the barrel she was sitting on. She had to lie to protect herself from bilge rats like these.

"I was taken care of by a woman who lived alone. She was poor and had no family," Natalie was interrupted by Bootstrap's loud outburst of laughing.

"You really expect me to believe that story." He said pulling himself back against the wall.

Natalie was flabbergasted at his strange behavior. He reminded her of one of the servants in Calypso's palace who was like a father to herself. He told Natalie stories of the ocean and its people and creatures. Her favorite stories were that of pirates who were unstoppable in their quests for treasure.

"Forgive me for scaring you but if you don't want to tell me where you came from its fine with me." He said.

Natalie smiled; she was glad she did not have to lie or cheat to be safe. This man indeed was a character but she liked him just the same.

"It seems that I can call you a friend." Natalie smiled.

"Well I'm glad to except that honor." He said in his usual raspy voice.

They both stood and smiled. Natalie felt the same way she did on deck with the Captain. These men were comforting and not threatening in any way. Natalie looked down at her shoes and smiled.

"I think its best I get out of the galley and some fresh air." She stated.

"Aye" Bill said.

She stepped out of the galley with Bill and walked up on deck.

The deck was crowded with activity. Men pulled rigging and swabbed the decks; Natalie had never seen such work in her life. Natalie found a small place to lean upon as Bootstrap stood next to her.

Natalie noticed a rather fat looking man who was looking at her and had the sign of death on his face. Bootstrap noticed how tense she looked and saw what she was looking at.

"That's Hades, killed 7 women in his past life." He said through a knife into a barrel.

Natalie gasped "Why would he sin that low?" she asked.

Bootstrap looked at his feet "The terrible temptation within us…pleasure; man's sin." He looked at his knife and moved his finger along the side.

Natalie just bowed her head hoping that the heathen gods would redeem those poor souls. She looked up again to see Hades taking out his knife and smiling. Natalie turned away in terror. She stood to leave the deck and left to find a hammock in the galley.

As she stepped into a hammock; she felt restless. Goosebumps were all over her arms and legs. She feared for her life and prayed that she would live to get back home. Slowly she fell asleep holding on to her letter and box.

"Mother, I promise to make something out of this life and find my father and live up to what everything you wanted me to be." She said as tears threatened her eyes.


	5. Dreams of Destiny

It had been three days since Natalie's arrival aboard the Dutchman. She knew most about the crew and what to do and what not. The captain ran a tight ship and Natalie soon realized that everyone participated; alive or not. She found small things to do while the rest of the crew remained busy with work.

Bootstrap watched over Natalie day and night to see that she was alright. Natalie noticed how protective he was and became suspicious. Natalie was often seen wondering around the ship singing to her causing young men to smile and tease her foolishness; Bootstrap was always right behind her.

Natalie was sitting with Bootstrap on deck for night watch. Each of them would share little jokes or stories they had heard over the years. Natalie had never felt so close to a person in all her days. The old ma was a comfort to have around. She walked up and down the ship watching the waves lap against it.

She looked up at the still moon and thought of her mother and her father. She heard someone and looked up; it was the captain. He was standing next to the wheel running his hand along its wood. He looked depressed and sad. Natalie shivered; she felt sorry for him.

Bootstrap walked up behind her and looked up as well.

"It is terribly sad when you loose a loved one. Knowing that you will never feel their touch or look into their eyes again; I suppose you have memories but…" Bootstrap looked down.

Natalie kept looking at the captain, "He must miss her." She said. It was almost if she knew what the two men were feeling and thinking.

Bootstrap looked up, "Indeed, he looks like that a lot; always in deep thought and despair. I did not know her that well but she was beautiful. She had a presence about her; it made you turn every time she walked in."

Natalie smiled; for a pirate this man was a poet. "Was she married to him?" Natalie asked looking up at the captain who was oblivious to the two below him.

"Aye; they married in the middle of a climatic battle that would choose the future of pirates everywhere. He was killed at the point of a sword from the previous captain of this ship." Bootstrap had anger in him that was boiling over in him.

Natalie had heard this story all her life; it was the most told tale on the seven seas. She could not help but feel pain for the man.

"Did she die?" Natalie asked with sorrow on her face.

"Yes; it was fourteen years after her marriage. She had two children; one who was away being an apprentice. The other was in her mothers arms when she shot." Bootstrap was throwing his knife into the railing.

Natalie had tears welling in her eyes, "How awful!" she said almost said crying. Somehow she felt connected to this. She had always heard that these men were killers; they killed Calypso's true love. Yet these meant weren't killers; they were heroes in their own way.

Natalie pushed her tears aside and decided to get some sleep. She ran down into the galley; the other pirates were asleep in their hammocks snoring loudly. Natalie giggled to herself and found a small hammock in the back of the room. She placed herself inside ad started to dream.

Natalie awoke to the sound of singing she turned in her hammock to see who it was. It was a woman who was sitting down next to Natalie rocking herself in a rocking chair. Natalie knew right away who it was.

"Mother!" she yelled. Natalie reached out to touch her face but the woman pushed back.

"My angel." The woman said. She stood up and walked to Natalie's hammock. Natalie tried to get up but her mother pushed her down.

"I-I thought you were dead." Natalie said. Tears were threatening in her eyes. She looked at her mother as if she had known her all her life. Her hair was just as Natalie imagined it; it was a honey blonde with hints of brown. Her eyes were amber brown and were soothing.

Her mother kept stroking Natalie's hair and smiling.

"Dreams have a way of bringing people back." Her mother said.

Natalie frowned, "You mean you're not alive?" she asked.

"I am afraid so" her mother said. She rubbed Natalie's arms to sooth her. She began to tell Natalie about her past.

"Calypso shot me because I was the only thing that was in her way to get you. She needed someone to take her place as Calypso after she left to be with Davy Jones. She needed blood from the sea; a pirate's blood." she was interrupted.

"Pirates blood; but your not a pirate…are you?" Natalie asked.

Her mother smiled and continued rubbing Natalie's arms and brushing her hair away from her face.

"Your father is a pirate and I am too. She chose you because your father and I were in love. That is very uncommon with pirates." She stopped and sat back down in her rocking chair but kept looking at Natalie.

"You have your father's eyes." She said.

Natalie smiled; her mother was the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. "What is your name…mother?" she asked.

"Elizabeth." She said. Her eyes glowed in the darkness of the ship. Her smile made Natalie feel warm inside.

"Here, take this." Elizabeth said. She pulled off a necklace that had a heart shaped locket on it.

"Never take it off or lose it." She said placing it on Natalie's neck.

"I thought this was only a dream." Natalie said feeing the silver chain on her neck.

"This is more than a dream...its destiny." Elizabeth said. She stood up and kissed Natalie on the cheek.

"The letter and the box are clues and keys to finding your father." Elizabeth said. She turned to leave but Natalie stopped her.

"Please; I need you." Natalie was on the verge of hysterics.

Her mother quieted her and brushed her tears off her face.

"You are strong…you don't need me" Elizabeth whispered

"I will always be here for you." Elizabeth whispered into Natalie's ear. She kissed her cheek and disappeared.

Natalie just laid in shock and sadness. She was gone forever. Natalie cried and drifted back into sleep. Tears fell slowly from her eyes; they stained her pillow. These were not ordinary tears…these were tears of love.

The boat shook as though it had hit a rock. No one had noticed the boats abnormal shaking except for one man.


	6. When the Wind Changes

As Natalie was in sad slumber, the night howled with the wind from the sea. The Dutchman's sails rattled in the wind and its wood creaked a strange sound. Night watch men had fallen asleep due to heavy drinking. For the ship, this was a usual night aboard the vessel, except for one thing.

Never once in the locker had the moon shone so brightly. In fact the moon was never out; only one man seemed to take notice of this. His name was Will Turner.

The captain sat alone in his cabin staring of into space. His cabin was neat with books that Will had picked up from souls who seemed to have held them at the time of their death. There was a small table which seemed to be made out of wood from the ship. In addition to the make shift furniture there was a large organ which seemed to be misplaced. It was old and its keys seemed to be rotting away to nothing.

Will sat of in a small corner just sadly staring at the wall. There had not been one night of sleep since the news of his wife's death. Since he was not alive he could not shed a tear or feel sudden sadness. He had just remained silent and kept his problems to himself.

He pulled of a locket that was small and ornate. It was a very interesting piece of jewelry and there were only two in the world. He moved his thumb over it and sighed.

Will's point of view

I can hear her voice; I can feel her breath against me. Yet, she is not here. It was only yesterday when I looked up to her beautiful eyes for the first time. I remember the horrible day I heard of her passing.

A young sailor by the name of Sam Waverly was excepted to the Dutchman. He was incredibly talkative and seemed to be going on about his adventures. I passed him once or twice looking him up and down. He did not look like a sailor in fact he did not seem to look like a see farer at all.

"I was on one o' me ships when I see a very strange man approach me. He 'eld up a sword to me neck and pined me down to the ground!" he was performing his story in front of the amused crew.

"He tell me, you sailor I have an important grave message to send to a certain Captain friend o' mine. Well, I said bravely, I will deliver this' message …what is it?" he paused for dramatic effect I suppose. I waited to find out what this cocky thing had to say.

"He told me that this Captain's lady lass was shot while 'er child was taken away by an unknown stranger." He said with a mysterious expression in his eyes. The crew sat back with a sigh. His story did not seem to be amusing them anymore.

One of the men shot up from his seat. "So who be this lass?" He asked.

Sam looked up at the man who was much larger than he. However size was no intimidation for the cocky lad. He walked over to him and sounded the name. it made my blood freeze cold when I heard it.

"Elizabeth Turner." He said.

The crew looked to me in shock. I did not seem to notice; I could not breathe. She was gone; she was taken from me. I sat for weeks on end just in absolute sadness. Not able to burst out in tears or become angry with rage. My feelings were taken from me. I have thought time and time again about the chest's where bouts. After all it was in her possession.

I never really thought about what else Sam Waverly said except for…the child. My child, my blood kidnapped. Why would some one take as innocent being? I will never know what became of my own son or daughter.

End of Will's point of view

There was a sudden rush of cold air that swept through the ship. The sails on deck started to flap against the mast. Barrels started to roll around. Hammocks started to sway violently. In the midst of all this Will shed a small tear.

He brushed it of with his finger and looked at it in awe. This could only mean one thing; the chest was close. Will felt a slow heartbeat inside of him; but it was barely anything to keep him alive.

Will shot up and ran across the deck and down into the corridor to find his father sleeping with an empty keg of rum beside him.

"Father, Wake up!" Will whispered shoving him to awake him. Bootstrap stirred in sleep.

"I hear you!" the old man said. He seamed quite angry but sat up none the less.

"What is the trouble?" Bootstrap asked seeing the excitement on Will's face.

Will looked around to see if anyone could hear.

"The chest is on the ship! I can feel my heart pumping inside me. I started to shed tears and feel pain." Will said.

Bootstrap looked completely solemn he had no idea what to say. He thought about this for awhile.

"Who might have it?" he asked.

Will sat back and slumped against the wall.

"I really don't know." He whispered.

"One of the people we picked up on the ship the other day might have it!" Bootstrap exclaimed.

Will thought this over. Each one of the sailor had a large parcel of some kind.

"We will search the ship before dawn and make sure no one finds it! After all it is mine!" Will replied. He was incredibly nervous. If someone found it they could easily kill of the Captain Heart and soul.

The two said goodnight and walked away into their beds. A faint shadow appeared out of the darkness. He smiled an evil smile before walking of into the shadows once more. Little did anyone know that this man knew where the chest was, who had it, and what he was going to do once he had it.


End file.
